


Memories

by Notmenotthem



Series: Fatherly Love [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Death, Memories, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: A adult Claire thinks about her lost love Jimmy.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Jimmy Novak
Series: Fatherly Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905085
Kudos: 1





	Memories

Claire sniffed as she put the tulips on her parents grave. Their shared tombstone had both their parents names on it as well as their dates of birth and dates. 

"I love you Mom. I love you Dad." Claire gets up after putting the flowers down. She knew they were both in Heaven, both died from angels. Jimmy, her father/lover died first. If only he said no to Castiel. Amelia died from a Grigori. She was a orphan, as well as a widow. Her and Jimmy weren't married, but those few months they had, they loved a lifetimes worth. 

It started of innocently. It was a movie, one thing led to another, then they became lovers. Claire smiled when she remembered their first time. It was so romantic. Jimmy and her shared a sweet kiss, then when she lost her virginity, Jimmy was slow and gentle. 

She wiped away a tear. She waved to her girlfriend, Kaia who waved at her back. She cared about Kaia, but she wasn't Jimmy. No one knew about it. She suspected Castiel did, but he never said a word. Thank god. It was very hard being around him. Seeing a angel wearing his face. Plus Claire said yes to Castiel, she was trying to protect her parents. Jimmy died protecting them. Before Jimmy died, she swore she heard her father's voice. 

"I will always love you Claire Doll. Keep on fighting. Goodbye."

Claire teared up hearing his voice. 'Claire Doll' was her father's nickname for her. They wanted to be together, but didn't want to hurt Amelia. She held her mom during Jimmy's funeral. They had a private funeral, her fellow hunters Sam and Dean helped arrange it. They forbade Castiel from attending, it was because of him that Jimmy died.

Claire never cried. Not once. Not until they went home. The loss of losing her father caused her to collapse in deep sobs. She waited till Amelia fell asleep. Then she took her father's jacket, not that trenchcoat, Castiel preferred, but the one that Jimmy wore on their dates.

It smelled just like him. The sport coat was dark blue and had his cologne on it. Claire went to the garage and held his coat while she cried. 

"Daddy." She sobbed. It was so unfair! Jimmy was a good man! He loved his family, so much so, that he gave his life for them. She held that coat till no more tears were left. Then she wiped away her tears and put it on. She then took out her new Ipod and put on their song,

"Unforgettable." By Nat and Natalie Cole.

Claire held that coat and danced in the garage, pretending Jimmy was there with her. She smiled. It was bittersweet, but it was the best date they ever had. She danced as the song played.

Unforgettable

In every way

And forever more

That's how you stay

After they had their moonlight picnic, they made love on the ground. Jimmy was slow and gentle as always. Then he asked her to marry him. Claire said yes. He gave her a bracelet, not a ring. It was a charm bracelet made out of silver. 

Claire felt that bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes were still closed, lost in the music. The charms had a airplane, a car, a star and a heart. The airplane represented their game on the plane. They banged in her seat. The car represented the Impala they stole, they had a ton of fun in the back seat, a star represented their hopes and dreams, and the heart was their love. 

Unforgettable....

And forever more

Claire teared up.

"Goodbye Daddy." 

After her dance she sat in the backseat and used the coat as a blanket. Amelia went to get a drink of water and found Claire. They cried in each others arms and stayed up watching movies. Eventually they moved on, Claire grew older and she continued her life.

She suffered deep loss again. Her mom died. Amelia died protecting her daughter. Amelia died looking for answers. Jimmy's death devastated her. Claire said nothing. She hated Castiel, it was him that cost her both her parents. Because of him she became a hunter.

But it wasn't so bad now. She was now a adult, she had a new mom plus new friends. Alex, Jody, Donna, Patience, Sam, Dean. Maybe Castiel. She still disliked him but she respected him. He swore to protect his love ones. Jack his adopted son, and his best friends. 

She knew of his deal. Claire knew God wasn't listening, but she hoped that He got him out of his deal. Even Castiel deserved love. Who, she had no clue. Too bad that demon Meg died, she was the closest thing to true love. A demon and angel. Claire didn't judge. Her and her father had forbidden love.

She said a final goodbye. She ran up to Kaia and kissed her. She found love again.


End file.
